


Burning Up a Sun, Just to Say Goodbye

by ErysRose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Wolf Bay, F/M, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Post Bad Wolf Bay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErysRose/pseuds/ErysRose





	Burning Up a Sun, Just to Say Goodbye

_"...if it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler--"_

He didn’t get to say it.

He couldn’t say it.

Not after all that had happened. To him, to Rose, to…

To…

No, he couldn’t say it. Not again. Those three words would never be spoken, by him, to anyone else. Because, even after all this time, even though she was long gone, the name Charlotte Pollard was still written on his hearts.

And it hurt.

If he didn’t say those three words to Rose Tyler, maybe this time it wouldn’t hurt so much. Maybe he could move on. Maybe…

Who was he trying to fool? Said or not, the truth was still there.

He did love Rose.

And he missed Charley so, so much.

That was the problem with living so long. There were always casualties, mostly those who were closest to him.

Including his own two hearts.


End file.
